


A Perfect Day in San Francisco

by ThankGravity



Category: The Young and the Restless
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThankGravity/pseuds/ThankGravity
Summary: To celebrate their one year anniversary, Mariah and Tessa make their way back to San Francisco, the city that started it all.(Cait's contract has been reduced to recurring. This doesn't mean she's gone or that Teriah is over, but things are a bit up in the air. Let your voice be heard by contacting YR - email, call, tweet, etc.)





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Happy one year, everyone! We've been on as wild of a journey as Mariah and Tessa and deserve some anniversary fluff. 
> 
> As disappointing as it is that they aren't on-screen during this time, hopefully this fic can help fill their absence.

Almost two years later, Mariah and Tessa found their way back to the city that started it all. Their day began by sleeping in, tired from their flight and neither wanting to move from their morning embrace. Lost in thought of what this day meant, they said few words, the comfortable silence lasting until Tessa's stomach growled from hunger.

Adjusting to face Tessa and unable to hide the disappointment on her face, Mariah asks, "Hungry?"

"Don't want to get out of bed?" Tessa responds with a teasing smile. "We had to eventually," she said, planting a kiss to her girlfriend's lips.

"As wonderful as this morning has been, I'm excited to explore the city again, together," she said, emphasizing the contrast in their relationship from their last trip to San Francisco. "Besides, I have a feeling we'll be spending a lot of time in this room, especially tonight," Mariah spoke with confidence and a twinkle in her eye. Climbing out of bed to get ready for their day, Mariah slipped her shirt off, making sure to give Tessa a preview of the night ahead of them.

\-------------------------- 

Mariah and Tessa agreed there was no better way to start their vacation than a picnic overlooking the city. Holding hands, they made their way to Sweet Maple, a favorite brunch stop for locals and visitors alike. Thinking ahead, the women ordered online before leaving their hotel. Mariah desired something savory, opting for a breakfast sandwich, overflowing with bacon, egg, cheese, and spinach. Tessa, on the other hand, wanted something sweet. She treated herself with french toast, deep-fried and smothered in pure Vermont maple syrup.

Food in hand, they made their way to Alta Plaza Park.

"I can't lie, I am pleasantly surprised we didn't have to walk up one of those steep streets this city is known for," Mariah made mention of the easy ten-minute walk.

"Me too," Tessa replied with a big smile. "Though, with this view, it just might be worth it," she said as she marveled at the view below.

At the top of the grassy hill, they found a spot shaded by trees and secluded from other park goers. They placed their blanket on the cool grass, which has an incline perfect for lounging. Having worked up an appetite from their morning walk, they were more than ready to begin eating.

The warm weather attracted people from all walks of life, which gave the park a pleasant buzz. The women sat and ate, enjoying the view and each other's company. Mariah stole a few bites of Tessa's french toast, which she was more than happy to share.

Once the women ate all they could, they took advantage of their prime location and warm weather to lie on their blanket and hold each other close. Much like their morning began, they lost track of time, drawing lazy circles on one another's skin as they talked about everything - from the song Tessa is going to record next, to the continued discussion of moving to a larger apartment.

"So, I know where we're going tonight, but I still have no idea where we're eating. Is it a surprise?" Tessa's words cut through the recent silence.

"I never intended it to be. Truth is I couldn't make up my mind. I only booked the reservation a few weeks ago." Feeling hesitant, Mariah continued, "I overthought everything. Is a view necessary? What if we don't get a window seat? Will we like the food?" Shrugging, she confessed, "I just want this day to be perfect."

Wanting to reassure her girlfriend, she spoke in that soft voice reserved only for Mariah, "It is, and tonight will be too. We could be eating Taco Bell, at home in bed and I would be happy because every second with you is perfect." Leaning in for a kiss, she spoke again, "I love you," hoping that Mariah would be comforted by her words, "and I appreciate the thought you put into planning this trip. I don't know how I got so lucky. I get to be in a beautiful city with my even more beautiful girlfriend."

"Thank you," Mariah said. A confused look on Tessa's face prompted Mariah to continue, "For loving me."

"That's easy. I could never stop loving you."

"Ditto."

Mariah laid her head back down on Tessa's shoulder, and each woman instantly became lost in thought of the times they had tried to do just that.

Tessa's mind wandered to the early days in her relationship with Noah. A scam was never meant to be easy, but it was made more difficult with her growing feelings towards his sister. By the time Mariah gained enough courage to profess her feelings, Tessa was trying her best to suppress her love for Mariah. The pain of rejecting Mariah still haunts her.

Mariah recalled the various times she tried to move on. When she first became aware of her feelings towards Tessa, she did everything she could to stop it. When that didn't work, she confessed her feelings which led to heartache for the woman she still loved. This continued to happen, stolen journal, distance apart, and the biggest test of their love, Tessa's blackmail and lies. Mariah's best attempts to move on were no match to the power of their love.

In this moment, both women made a silent vow to never wish their love away, but to help it grow stronger, through good times and bad. Despite the obstacles they've faced, their love continues to bond them, an imaginary force holding them together. It is this fate that brought them back to San Francisco, celebrating their love that grows stronger every day.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mariah and Tessa visit Fisherman's Wharf for the first time.

  
The last time Mariah and Tessa were in San Francisco, they couldn't wait to visit Fisherman's Wharf. They never went. The plan was to visit their last day in the city, this being the day after their kiss. Mariah faked sick, said she had a stomach ache and told the group to go without her. It wasn't a total lie. She did feel ill, anxiety coursed through her body, causing her to feel nauseous.

The memory of their kiss replayed in her head. Hours later she still felt want and need for Tessa, something she had never experienced before. This led to feelings of confusion, jealousy, and guilt. She knew there was no way she could spend the day acting as if nothing happened. She couldn't pretend her whole world hadn't just changed.

While Tessa was better at hiding her feelings from the world and herself, she couldn't help but feel relieved when Devon told her Mariah wasn't feeling well, which she knew was a cover. It wasn't for a lack of effort, but Noah couldn't convince Tessa to proceed with their visit. It wasn't until she told him the truth, she wanted to experience it with Mariah, that he stopped suggesting they go.

It was only a few weeks ago that Mariah learned they never went, and most importantly why. For this reason, Mariah and Tessa chose Fisherman's Wharf to celebrate their anniversary.

After a quick shower, the women took their time getting ready, making sure everything was perfect. They would be spending their evening at Fisherman's Wharf, surrounded by other tourists. Because of this, they had to find a balance between wanting to dress up for one another and the occasion while remaining casual.

Mariah decided to wear her light blue, flowy dress with a colorful floral pattern. While the dress was nothing special, it remained one of Tessa's favorites.

With Mariah in mind, Tessa chose her sheer black dress, covered in little white stars, and buttons that run down the front. Underneath a black bralette and high waisted pencil skirt complete the outfit. Mariah always loved when her girlfriend wore this dress. Tonight was no exception.

\--------------------------

Tessa spent the majority of the bus ride on her phone doing some quick research. Most of the trip was planned by Mariah. The brunette wished she could have been more involved, but lately, her time is spent working hard to perfect her music, not wanting to waste her latest opportunity.

Because of Mariah's new job running Power Communications, the boundaries of work and home have blurred. There's no on and off switch. Tessa's music is always going to be a part of her, as is Mariah's desire to help Tessa succeed.

Knowing these changes could cause problems in their relationship, they quickly found little ways to ensure that doesn't happen. The first compromise was a suggestion from Tessa. As much as she enjoys seeing Mariah excited as a new idea pops into her head, she also enjoys sleeping. Now the mornings Mariah wakes with a new idea, she waits until her girlfriend is awake to tell her.

Something else they agreed on is the importance of time apart. There are plenty of days Tessa spends alone, working on new lyrics or melody. Other days she and Ana spend hours in the studio, completely focused on perfecting their latest creation. These are the days Mariah gives her focus to her other projects and clients.

There are perks to this change. Some days they are lucky to be able to spend the entire day together, working on Mariah's latest idea to further Tessa's career. While there were several months of unemployment for Tessa, not too long ago a majority of her time and energy was spent working long hours to earn enough money to pay off her debt. That experience gave them an even greater appreciation for the time they share, regardless of the reason. As grateful as they are to be able to spend time together as they work, both are thankful that their time in San Francisco offers them a week of uninterrupted time together.

Once they reach their destination, they hop off the bus and Tessa quickly suggests their first activity.

"Miniature golf," she exclaims with a radiant smile, pointing at the building in front of her.

"What?" Mariah's eyes blink rapidly, still unsure if she heard correctly. "You want to play miniature golf," she asks with an incredulous look on her face.

"Family vacations weren't exactly high on my parent's list of priorities," she spoke with a sadness always associated with her childhood. "I've never had the chance to play until now," a smile starting to form.

It didn't matter how many times they were reminded of the similarities in the way they grew up, they were always amazed that they found someone who understands.

"I guess happy childhood memories aren't something cults care about either. I can recall two vacations as a kid, neither included mini-golf nor were they enjoyable," Mariah said in a joking manner, something she did to deflect from the pain brought on by those memories. "I'm all for it." Walking towards the door, she quickly added, "One condition, loser buys ice cream."

Both were excited to make up for lost time and to right another wrong they experienced as children.

Living up to her part of the deal, Mariah begrudgingly bought their ice cream, two scoops of Dutch Fudge, Tessa's favorite.

"Don't take it out on the poor ice cream," Tessa said as she grabbed the ice cream cone they were sharing from Mariah who just took a giant bite out of the waffle cone. "Babe, you're the one who got cocky and blew the lead heading into the 16th hole," she spoke in a teasing tone.

"I know," Mariah pouted.

To outsiders, this might look like a lover's quarrel, bickering about ice cream and losing a bet. For Mariah and Tessa, it was nothing but playful banter, something they do often and enjoy.

The two sat on concrete bleachers in front of the Maritime Museum, their next stop. Relishing in the view of the bay, the Golden Gate Bridge visible in the distance, they finish their ice cream before heading inside.

\--------------------------

As they head east toward Pier 39, they spot a building with crooked shudders and a sign that says, 'the San Francisco Dungeon.'

Somehow in all of Mariah's online searches, she was not aware of this attraction. A theatrical, interactive, and informative telling of San Francisco's history with a spooky twist. She couldn't have been more excited, but Tessa was apprehensive.

Horror movies are often playing in their tiny apartment. While Tessa likes to play it cool, they sometimes leave her nestled into Mariah seeking comfort. Regardless, she knew Mariah would be with her, holding her hand the entire way. Knowing how excited Mariah was, she agreed to an hour of terror.

As they exited to the crowded street an hour later, Mariah couldn't help but tease her girlfriend. "You should have seen your face when you walked past that lady." Unable to contain her laughter, she continued, recalling the scare she witnessed inside. "It's like you saw a ghost."

"I was having a great time, and I thought it was all over, then she popped up out of nowhere," her voice growing more shrill with every word she spoke.

"Popped out," Mariah echoed. "She was just standing there. In fact, I think your scream scared her!"  
  
"I don't care how it happened, she scared the crap out of me," she uttered in a way, clearly seeking sympathy.

Grabbing Tessa's hand, the shorter woman pulls them to the side so she can properly comfort girlfriend.

Knowing the effect her touch has, Mariah places her hands on Tessa's waist. "I'm sorry, baby. I shouldn't be using your pain for my amusement," Mariah said with sincerity and a slight chuckle. Leaning forward, she plants a quick yet soothing kiss on her lips.

"It's fine. I'm ok. Though, I'm not sure if my heart will ever stop racing," she said in a dramatic, sing-song voice. Milking the situation, she continues, "I think I'm going to need another kiss before we go on. For my heart."

"Well, if it's for your heart..." Playing along she moves closer, their lips meet again, this time longer than before.

From the moment they met, there was an ease in their interaction and comfort in each other's presence. Because of this, they continue to share moments like this, spontaneous and playful. The evolution from friends to lovers didn't change this but blossomed with the addition of kissing and intentional flirting.

With two hours to spend before their reservation, Mariah and Tessa continued exploring. Wanting to buy presents for Christian and Faith, they pursued touristy souvenir shops and other stores along the way. Their first find was a toy trolley, a perfect addition to Christian's growing car collection. Mariah found a magnet of the Fisherman's Wharf sign, something she promised Faith she would buy so she could add it to her collection.

Inside the Aquarium gift shop, a stuffed shark caught their eye. While it's no dinosaur, both women knew it would make the toddler happy. The last gift was something Tessa bought for Faith. A small collection of seashells ranging in size and color. This made Mariah's heart melt, but also brought a twinge of sorrow knowing the pain Tessa has from not being able to be with her sister. Much to Tessa's soon surprise, Mariah has a plan for a trip up north, hoping it will ease some of the pain her girlfriend has been feeling.

In the midst of gift shopping, they found something for themselves. An art gallery at the far end of the pier has work of several local artists. One painting quickly grabbed their attention. A vibrant oil painting, aptly named "Sunset Over SF." The landscape in the painting, while not the same, is a perfect memento of their morning at the park. Both are excited by the idea of hanging it in their new bedroom, whenever that day comes.

Their last stop before heading to the restaurant was a visit to the sea lions.

Once they reach the railing overlooking the water below, Tessa's arm instinctively wraps around Mariah's waist. "Look over there," the taller woman said as she points in the direction of two sea lions cuddling. "They are so adorable!"

"You are most certainly the sea lion that is draped all over the other one," Mariah said teasingly.

"Oh, really?" she says playing along. "I'm pretty sure you're the one who snuggles up to me while we're sleeping."

"I have no idea what you're talking about..."

"Whatever you say, babe. You know I love your cuddles," Tessa says as she leans in for a kiss. A short pause later she continues, "This has been an incredible day, Mariah."

"It really has." Recalling their conversation last month she continued, "I know how excited you were to come here last time. Thank you for waiting."

"This was always meant to be ours," Tessa said, wrapping her arms around Mariah's waist bringing them closer together. "I only wanted to be here with you," she said, placing a kiss to Mariah's cheek before laying her chin to rest on her shoulder.

They stand like this for a few more minutes, holding each other close, the air, scented by seawater filling their lunges. Commotion surrounds them as people pass behind them with heavy feet and boisterous conversations. Mariah and Tessa are oblivious, both immersed in one another. When they are together, the outside world disappears.


	3. Three

Day turned to night as the women sat at their table, remnants of oysters, lobster bisque, and salmon scattered across the surface. The window next to them provided a picturesque view. They were able to watch the sun as it fell behind the water's horizon, brilliant colors illuminated the night's sky as they enjoyed their meal and each others company.

"One year," Mariah said, raising her glass for a toast. "This has been the best year of my life. The journey we've been through to get here hasn't been easy, but I wouldn't change it."

No matter how many times Tessa hears her say that, it still causes a pang in her stomach. "I wish I could take back all the pain I've caused you. I wish I go back to our first kiss and get back the year we missed out on."

"No, don't do that," Mariah says as she sets her wine glass down and moves to grab her girlfriend's hand, wanting nothing more than to console her. "Everything has happened for a reason. We weren't ready then. We needed to go through the pain of not being together. Fight so we could realize our connection can't be broken."

"You're right. We might not be here if things didn't happen the way they did." Being sure to look Mariah in the eyes, she continues. "Still, I will never forgive myself for hurting you."

"I've hurt you too. We've both done things we regret. The thing is Tessa, you never intend to hurt me or anyone else, that's what matters." Hoping her first toast didn't ruin the evening, she proceeds, hoping to recover the situation. "Remember what I said on our first date?" She takes a short pause, insuring she conveys her message with her eyes. "We've had some not so great moments, but none of that matters, because everything is better with you." Raising her glass for a final toast, she continues, "All I want is a lifetime of moments with you."

This is exactly what Tessa needed to hear. Her face lit up hearing those words. "That's all I want too." The vibration of their glasses connecting rang out a joyous sound. "I love you, Mariah."

"I love you too. Happy anniversary, babe."

A few seconds went by in total silence. Just eyes, no words, that's all they need to communicate what they're thinking, feeling.

Breaking the silence, Mariah asks, "So, is there anything else you want to do before we head back to the hotel?"

"Well, since you asked..." a mischievous look overtook the musician's face.

"Why do I feel like I'm going to regret asking?"

"I really want to ride the carousel. Why not right another childhood wrong." Working her charm, she pleads. "C'mon Mariah, you saw it. It's beautiful. It will be even more magical at night with all those lights."

Unknown to Tessa, but little convincing was needed to persuade Mariah. She too was marveled by the ride's beauty, and at the end of the day would do anything to make her girlfriend happy. "Well, what are we waiting for, let's go."

The lights give the carousel a warm and welcoming glow.

Surrounded by children and more adults than either anticipated, Mariah followed Tessa as she took her time finding the perfect horse.

While they waited for the ride to begin, a memory from Tessa's childhood caught her off guard.

Mary Poppins

As a young child, she saw very few movies. Without money or parents that cared, there were few movies in their house, and only a few she truly enjoyed. One of them was Mary Poppins. The music was joyous and the story was relatable. She saw herself in the children who also had parents who didn't seem to care. That movie was her escape. A few years later, her sister shared the same affinity for the Disney movie.

"One day, when Crystal was maybe three or four, she kept telling me she wanted to ride a carousel," Tessa said, continuing her story. "I was confused at first. It had been a while since we watched the movie." Her eyes started to glisten as she recalled the memory. "I soon realized what she really wanted - an adventure. Like the kids in the movie, she needed a magic horse to take her away and escape her reality. I fell asleep crying that night. It was too much knowing I could never give her that."

Mariah always knew they were close and that Tessa blames herself for not being able to keep her sister safe. Still, she was at a loss for words, so she did what she could and reached for Tessa's hand.

As if the universe knew, they started moving. This instantly brought a smile to Tessa's face.

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting that," she said as she wiped a tear from her face. "I haven't thought about that in such a long time. I don't know why this made me so emotional."

"You miss her," Mariah said, stating the obvious. "Let's go visit her."

Unsure if she heard correctly, "What?"

"I've been planning a trip to Canada for a while now. I know you've said she hasn't had the opportunity to travel since she's been there. Let's take her to Toronto. Niagara Falls. Anywhere and everywhere. You can take her on the adventure you've always wanted to."

Overcome with emotion, Tessa hops off her horse and wraps her arms tightly around Mariah's waist.

"So, I'm guessing that's a good idea?"

Without letting go, Tessa looks up, a beaming smile on her face, "The best."

Nothing could beat that smile. Mariah's was just as big. "I'm glad," placing a kiss to her forehead. "Now go, your horse is waiting for you," she teases.

\---------------------

It was a little past nine when the women were ready to head back to their hotel. Desiring a bit more privacy, they decide to Uber rather than use public transportation. Most of the ride was spent reminiscing the day and planning their trip to Canada. As they drew closer to their hotel, the conversation quieted and the energy between them shifted. Neither could hold back their need for intimacy. Tessa's hand made its way to Mariah's thigh, her thumb gently teasing as it rubbed back and forth. Mariah's hands went to her girlfriend's arm, giving it the same attention while peppering kisses to her shoulder.

As the women walked hand-in-hand to their room, the sexual tension was building with every step.

A bottle of champagne waited for them, but neither gave it a second glance. They only have eyes for each other.

The second the door shuts behind them, their eyes lock again. A surge of overwhelming emotion catches them both by surprise. Their eyes are dark with desire, their breathing becoming labored. In some ways, this feels like their first time.

That moment was ever quick as both women needed more. To touch, to kiss, to feel.

They start slow. Mariah's hands travel to Tessa's cheeks while Tessa's pull them close together. With their bodies pressed against one another, gentle kissing continues, each lasting longer than the last. Needing more, Tessa moves her hand to the back of Mariah's head and opens her mouth to deepen the kiss. The moment their tongues meet their desire rises to a new level.

Mariah soon moves to kiss Tessa's jawline as she makes her way to the brunette's neck. These kisses are hot, opened mouthed, and make Tessa moan in pleasure. Every time Mariah hears that sweet sound, the pulsing sensation between her legs intensifies to an almost unbearable need.

Unable to proceed at this slow pace, Mariah moves her hands to the buttons on Tessa's dress and kisses her with added intensity. Her hands are on auto-pilot, undoing each button with agility.

Once free of the excess fabric, Tessa is only left in her bralette and skirt. This is not enough skin for the redhead. She reaches around to undo the musician's bra, but Tessa has a different idea. Spinning Mariah around, she gathers her beautiful red hair and brushes it over her left shoulder, her lips move swiftly to her neck, kissing her ever so gently.

Tessa's hand makes way to the zipper of her girlfriend's dress. A move that causes a memory to flash before their eyes.

This moment mirrors where they stood nearly two years ago. In a hotel room, in the same city, Mariah's back to Tessa whose fingers pull at the zipper. Only this time, instead of helping zip her dress up, she pulls it down, revealing Mariah's beautiful, pale skin. Tessa helps glide the dress forward over her arms, still kissing her delicate skin as the fabric falls down the shorter woman's body. Feeling overdressed, Tessa quickly rids herself of her skirt as Mariah turns to face her.

Instantly their lips meet, crashing hard against one another as Mariah lunges towards the taller woman. Their bodies are buzzing with need, electricity filling the room.

Always on the same wavelength, both reach to undo the other's bra. Heavy breathing intensifies as eyes wander to the newly exposed skin.

This feeling never got old. The want. The need. Of wanting nothing more than to touch every inch of each other. Needing to hold each other tight. That incredible feeling as their skin meets for the first time.

At this moment, that is what they need. Mariah stands tall, wrapping her arms around the taller woman's neck as Tessa draws her in close. Moans fill the room as their bare chests meet.

In a low and sultry voice, Tessa's words cut through the quiet, "Mariah, I need you."

A moan in pleasure is all Mariah can muster in reply, so overcome with desire. She lets her actions do the speaking. The redhead moves her attention to Tessa's neck, warm lips leave hot kisses on her skin while her fingers grasp Tessa's underwear, guiding them towards the bed. As Mariah feels her legs hit the mattress, she sits down, pulling the brunette's underwear down with her, the garment falling to the floor. In one swift motion, Tessa joins their lips again, their bodies flush as Mariah's back hits the mattress.

"Mmmm," Mariah moans as Tessa's wet center makes contact with her skin, "Tessa."

"That's all for you," Tessa whispers into her girlfriend's ear, sending chills down her spine. "I'm all yours, Mariah"

As cheesy as those words are, they mean everything to Mariah. It wasn't that long ago that she spent nights crying, longing for her love to be reciprocated. While that was not the reason that kept them apart, it hurt just the same. Repairing their friendship was nice, but it wasn't enough because they've always been more - they are each other's person - mind, body, and soul.

"And I'm yours. Forever."

Wanting to put action to her words, Tessa kisses the skin behind Mariah's earlobe. This move elicits the same response every time - moaning followed by incoherent words from her lover's lips. Hearing that causes a similar reaction for Tessa who soon moves her attention to Mariah's breasts, taking her time as she kisses every inch of skin along the way. Once at her destination, Tessa takes a nipple in her mouth, teasing it gently with her tongue before sucking it tenderly. Mariah's hand moves to Tessa's head, holding her in place as her back arches, overwhelmed by the sensation.

As she moves to give Mariah's other breast the same attention, Tessa's hands travel to remove the last barrier between them - Mariah's underwear, that is drenched in desire.

Before Tessa could do more, Mariah motioned her up so their lips could battle again.

Distracted by their want and need, the lovers have yet to move to a comfortable position on the bed, their lower legs still dangling off the side of the bed. Mariah has had enough of that and of being on the receiving end. Wrapping her leg tightly around Tessa's, she begins to roll them, like a log. The ridiculousness of the movement has them giggling. Once in the middle of the bed and Mariah on top, they stop moving.

The women lock eyes again. Their bodies still pressed together - nothing could pull them apart. The intensity in their stare is just as strong despite the recent levity.

"Hi," Mariah said with a sweet and somewhat bashful smile on her face, still giggling from before. Her hand brushes a stray hair out of Tessa's eyes before moving to cup her cheek, her thumb rubbing gently back and forth.

"Hi, beautiful," Tessa said with such sincerity. Her hand found Mariah's, holding her wrist tenderly as her other hand continues lightly rubbing up and down the redhead's back.

Their hearts are racing, and their points of arousal are burning in need. Their bodies fit together like a puzzle, in perfect harmony. Subconsciously their thighs brush against their hot centers, the friction giving them the momentary relief they so desperately need.

Removing her hand from Mariah's, Tessa moves it to the back of Mariah's head, drawing her face close. "Come here," she says, their lips locking a second later. There is no buildup to these kisses. They are messy, heated, and have an urgency to them. At the same time, their hands are everywhere, searching for untouched skin.

Tessa gasps at the surprise touch to her nipple, Mariah's fingers circle the sensitive nub. Her center is throbbing. Mariah's too. Knowing they both need more, she reaches for Mariah's wet folds. Her breathing stops for a split second as her fingers first touch the silky-smooth warmth that awaits her. Tentatively, she circle's Mariah's clit as she waits for the redhead to join her. This sensation draws Mariah's attention, leaving her momentarily frozen.

Once Mariah regains her composure, she slides her hand down Tessa's front, the feather-light touch causing another wave of arousal to course through her body. Both women moan as Mariah's fingers find Tessa's warmth. Neither wanting to break eye contact, they begin moving as one.

A short time later, Tessa's voice quietly cries out, "Kiss me."

As Mariah lowers her head to meet her lover's lips, she simultaneously slides her fingers inside. The noise from their pleasure gets lost amongst their kissing. Tessa quickly catches up, entering Mariah and building a new rhythm that the redhead soon matches. They keep this pace for a few minutes, both wanting to take their time and relish the moment.

Eventually, Tessa finds the perfect angle, which becomes too much for Mariah. She breaks their kiss, her eyes close as her head falls back. Moans escape her swollen lips, the pleasure too intense to keep quiet. The brunette's eyes are fixated as she watches her girlfriend come undone above her. That visual alone brings her closer to the edge too.

Consumed by her pleasure, Mariah buries her head in the crook of Tessa's neck. Moans fill the room as their fingers work faster, bordering on erratic, hips rising in connection. Unable to muster much energy, Mariah places tender kisses to Tessa's neck and shoulder, a gesture Tessa fully appreciates.

Feeling her pleasure begin to overflow, Tessa whispers, "Mariah," a low moan follows. Wanting nothing more than to reach their peaks together, she listens for Mariah's breathing. It deepens in response, a clear indicator the redhead is also near release. And she is. Both women are close - so, very close.

Tessa wraps her leg around the shorter woman, drawing her in deeper. Mariah cants her hips in response, applying wonderous pressure to their clits, sending them both over the edge.

"Mmmm... Babe... Yes..."

"Oh, my... Aaaah..."

Mariah lifts her head, craving to gaze into her lover's eyes. Their eyes connect once again, "Tessa," another moan escapes her lips as she sees the desire and love in Tessa's eyes. It's overwhelming - it's everything. "I love you."

Those three words hold a lot of meaning to Mariah and Tessa. Their pasts gave them complicated relations to the phrase. Neither were able to understand its power. Unexpectedly, love found them. They finally understood what it means to love someone, to be loved, and needing nothing more than to express it.

"I love you too," Tessa says, her hand tangling in Mariah's red hair. She lifts her head to place a searing kiss to Mariah's soft lips, "So much." Their bodies are reeling. Soft moans continue to permeate the space around them. They fight to keep their eyes open, yearning to express every loving emotion they feel for each other as they ride their remaining waves of pleasure.

A short time later, Mariah removes her hand from between Tessa's legs. She moves her hands to the brunette's face, kissing her lovingly before shifting her weight to Tessa's side, her head falling to her shoulder. Their legs tangle while Tessa's long arms draw Mariah in, holding her tight. Both women relax in the embrace, their breathing slowly returning to normal.

Minutes go by in silence, content as they hold each other close. As they lie together, their minds wander as a sense of gratitude washes over them. They often wonder why fate brought them together. The guilt from their past wrongdoings causes them to question if they deserve all this happiness. With time those doubts will dissipate as they continue to show each other that they deserve to be happy and loved. Smiles fall upon their lips as they send a silent thank you to the universe for bringing them together.

A few minutes later Mariah excitedly exclaims, "I have an idea." She springs out of bed, much to Tessa's dismay and confusion.

"What are you doing?"

"Just wait, you're going to love it," she replies, walking towards the bathroom. "Ooh, I forgot something!" she said, turning back around.

"Yeah, me," Tessa says with a pout.

With her phone in hand, Mariah places a swift peck to Tessa's lips before heading towards the bathroom. Once inside, she stops in front of the luxurious bathtub. She quickly moves to fill the tub, adjusting the faucet to find the perfect temperature. Bubbles quickly form with the addition of shower gel. The smell of vanilla and rose instantly fills the room.

Tessa quickly caught on. She too hops off the bed and makes her way to the bottle of champagne that is still chilling in ice. Working diligently, she pops the cork, promptly pouring the liquid into two glasses.

The lights are dim when Tessa joins Mariah. She pauses in the doorway at the sight of Mariah who has her back to the door, scrolling through her phone as she searches for the perfect playlist. Tessa's eyes darken as she takes in her girlfriend's frame.

Suddenly music surrounds them, pulling Tessa out of her daze. After setting her phone down on the shelf beside the bathtub, she moves to shut the water off.

As Mariah stands, Tessa's words catch her off guard, "You are so beautiful."

"Were you just standing there?" Mariah asks the woman who is now walking towards her.

"What can I say, I had a great view," Tessa flirts, handing the redhead a glass of champagne.

Looking Tessa up and down with lust in her eyes, she replies, "Well, my view is pretty great too." Standing on her toes, she leans in for a kiss before continuing, "Enough with the all the gushing, the water is getting cold."

The warm water instantly soothes them.

Mariah and Tessa sit face to face, champagne in hand, their legs and waists entwined.

"Today has been amazing, Mariah." Tessa's words draw a smile to Mariah's face. "I've loved every second."

"Oh yeah?" Mariah can't help but tease, "Even when that lady "scared" you?" imaginary air quotes and all.

"Yes, even then." Tessa's sways her head adorably, opening her eyes wider for dramatic effect.

"Uh-huh, I'm sure," Mariah says. "And I loved getting my butt kicked at mini-golf," she says sarcastically.

"Ah, a highlight of my day," Tessa teases. A second later her demeanor changes to a more serious tone. "I loved every minute," peering into Mariah's piercing hazel eyes she continues, "It was perfect because I was with you."

Mariah raises their clasped hands out of the water, placing a kiss to the back of Tessa's hand.

Tessa raises her glass, motioning the other woman to join her in another toast. "To our perfect day."

"May we have a lifetime of perfect days together," Mariah adds.

Their glasses sound a joyful chime inviting the women to take a sip of the bubbly drink.

Wanting to free their hands, they set the glasses on the shelf beside them.

Moving closer together, they let their hands wander, arms encircling one another.

"Happy anniversary, Mariah."

"Happy anniversary, Tessa."

"I love you," the women say in perfect unison.

Mariah and Tessa often think as one. No longer is this a surprise, but it still makes them smile. Soft giggles fill the air between them as they move to rest their foreheads together.

As their giggling subsides, Mariah's hand travels to Tessa's cheek, her thumb caressing the musician's delicate skin. Leaning in she presses a loving kiss to Tessa's lips.

They pull back slightly, gazing into each other's eyes. They recognize the want, the need, the love.

Tessa's hand glides to the back of Mariah's head, drawing her in. Their lips meet again.

Their night, much like the rest of their days together - this is just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me a few more days than I anticipated, I really struggled with how to end it.
> 
> Hopefully, the wait was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never felt compelled to write fanfic before so this is all new to me. Honestly, I'm a bit nervous sharing something I have zero experience in.
> 
> Anyways, If you've made it this far, I really hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
